narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aki Uchiha
Aki Uchiha ( うちは ''あき'', Uchiha Aki) i''s a kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha, and is nearly the opposite of her cold and collected father. Aki is a skilled Jonin-level ninja, but has her weaknesses. Background Aki is the first and only child of Sasuke Uchiha. Her mother left her at a very young age and slid away from the public eye. She was named after the autumm a favorite season of the two parents. As a child she was happy and carefree, mostly playing with friends or by herself with a favorited toy bear that she called ''Kuma, ( Which ironically means bear ). Even though her father's nature was slightly awkward around her at first, he grew fond of his daughter's childish and naive nature, believing that she should grow up like he would have if his brother wouldn't have massacered the entire clan. On her eighth birthday, Sasuke revealed the very thing that gave the Uchiha clan it's name, the sharingan. Aki was fascinated by this jutsu and wanted to try it out for herself. It took her nearly all night before her father told her to go to bed. She resented him for this, but went with his wishes, going to her bedroom yet not sleeping. In the morning she was found in a heap on the floor snoring away. Half way through her 8th year of life, she was enrolled in the academy. Her old friends now distanced themselves after learning her clan's history and name. She became saddened by this and wanted to strive to rise the Uchiha name back to it's former glory. Personality In her early childhood, Aki was an outgoing and completely sweet child. If you saw a frown on her face for even a second you knew instantly that something was horribly wrong. After her mistreatment in school for four straight years, she became a bit more tough. She still smiled even though it hurt emotionally. But a ninja couldn't allow his or her emotions to cloud their judgement in battle or a moment of desicions. When she was first introduced to Team Naruto, she remebered the tales of rivalry her father had shared with her as bedtime stories when she was little. This caused her to feel something different for her sensei, a feeling of adoration because a signifagent character in her father's life was someone who was good enough to be mentioned. Aki was willing to cooperate with her teamates and learn new things rather than her father who could barely do so. In her late teens, Aki became a nice yet distant girl. One who was on the path to search for her mother as well as prove herself to the ANBU. She rarely smiles but when she does it's around friends or family. She nearly always acts stiff and proper around her father and then easy going and an almost Tsunade-like personality comes out. Appearance Aki has long jet-black hair, styled exactly like her father's. She is easily mistaken for her father unless people look close enough. Her eyes carry that same onyx hue to them and her skin complection is nearly the same. She currently wears the standard khaki green jonin vest with a dark black long sleeved shirt beneath it. On her left arm instead of the normal red swirl design she carries the Uchiha clan symbol and on her right arm she carries the standard insignia. She wears her forehead protecter/headband on wrapped around her forehead and black pants that reach her shins. Her ninja boots are dark black with small black heels on the bottoms. Her finger and toe nails are painted black for a more femminen look to her. As a child she looked completely different, sporting long black hair with bangs and a small blue bow on the side of her head resting in her hair. She wears a dark navy blue nearly turtle-necked shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, one resembling sasuke's old wears. Abilities Aki is a genius, following in her father's footsteps. She is a quick-witted and quick to react, making her a great ninja. She scored high in all of her acadamy tests, even the ones that her father had failed to pass. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Aki is a skilled Sharingan user, almost as skilled as her father. Though she hasn't unlocked the rare ability of mangekyo sharingan. She refuses to sacrifice anyone's life for her benefit even though the sharingan's effect would take it's toll on her mind making her less than sane. Cursed Seal Aki sadly carries a cursed seal, when she was small, Orochimaru bit her neck in her sleep while Sasuke was otherwise busy. He came back to find this and became horribly angry, he went after Orochimaru but sadly lost his trail. She had to deal with the pain of surpressing it until her body was ready to process it. Part II - Work in Progress - Trivia * Aki is fond of Spicy foods, mainly hot ramen and rice. * She enjoys staying up late and watching the moon, it seems to calm her. * Aki was named after her parent's favorite season, fall. * Her least favorite thing to do is be ridiculed for her clan's history. Reference -Work in Progress - Category:DRAFT